My world revolves around you
by runs with myths
Summary: A story about Kim and Jared, I am terrible at summarys but please read and review and tell me what you think:
1. Chapter 1

My world revolves around you

**Hey so my first Twilight Fanfiction :D**

**I love the pairing of Jared and Kim but in the book it says she is plain, but in my story she is pretty but juts doesn't see it**

**So anyway enjoy and review :D**

* * *

"Arghh shut up" a groggy voice called out and the alarm clock suddenly silenced as her hand heavily slammed its button.

Kim let out a loud yawn and kicked the covers off making her way towards the bathroom, the showers hot water awoke her still tired muscles and she felt refreshed as she got out and changed into some plain jeans and a hoody.

She sat down and started to attack her birds-nest of hair before grabbing her bag , plugging her headphones in her ears and walking to school.

Kim looked up at the heavy grey clouds and sighed "great the one day, when I forget an umbrella it looks like it's going to rain"she thought.

She hurried into the school grounds as the rain started to trickle and she caught sight of the red rusty truck parked in it's usually spot and Kim held back a squeal of delight as she made her way into the school building.

No Kim wasn't obsessed with red trucks but more the owner of it, Jared Tinsel had been away from school for almost 2 weeks and being the obsessed love struck teenager Kim was she couldn't help but worry about him, even if he didn't even know she existed.

"Hey Kim" Carrie called bringing Kim from her thoughts. She studied Kim's face and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Your saw his truck parked in the car park didn't you?" she said holding back a chuckle as Kim's eyes glazed over again.

"Carrie I was just worried about him, he has never been away for so long and I was just relieved to see he is obviously okay now" Kim defended

"Uh huh" Carrie giggled.

Kim waved goodbye to Carrie as she sat down in her seat failing to keep the grin off of her face at the thought of in just a few minutes Jared would be sitting next to her in the seat that had been left empty in his absence.

Kim doodled on the front of her notebook waiting for the teacher to enter whilst everyone chatted, but suddenly the whole classroom went silent before breaking into hushed voices to each other.

Kim looked up and held back a gasp as Paul walked in and took his seat, but that wasn't what caused the hush talking it was the sight of Jared, his long hair had been cut into a short buzz cut and his shirt clung to his new set of muscles and Kim gulped as she took in his new staggering height.

Suddenly she became nervous and her palms started to sweat as he made his way towards her desk his eyes glued to the floor and his face set in a stone hard look.

Hurriedly she turned her head hiding behind the brown curtain of her hair as Jared took his seat beside her.

She could feel warmth radiating off of him and peeked through her hair at his form which was straight and staring forward.

The teacher came into the classroom calling for attention and the whispering stopped and everyone turned to the front.

Kim found herself day dreaming and was pulled out of her thoughts when the pencil she held slipped from her fingers and landed on the floor by Jared's feet.

She bent down to retrieve it but stopped as she saw a tanned hand reach for it and bought it back to pass to her.

Kim watched as Jared 's face softened and his eyes went wide, Kim squirmed under his stare but he didn't notice as he seemed to be in his own little world.

Kim cleared her throat and Jared blinked snapping out of it before gently placing the pencil in her hand.

"Thankyou" Kim squeeked barely even audible.

But a large grin spread onto Jared's face "your welcome Kim" her name rolled off of his tongue as if he caressed the word. "Oh stop being stupid Kim" she mentally scolded herself.

Kim smiled and turned back to the front of the class trying hard not to start hyperventilate in front of the whole class, but all through the lesson she felt Jared's gaze on her face.

"I must be dreaming" she said to herself "Jared Tinsel spoke to me".

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here is the second chapter thankyou for the great reviews lovably17, coffee14, snickerdoodlenessie, and Lulux**

**

* * *

**

"Are you actually serious?" Carrie squealed, "I mean he actually spoke to you".

"I know and his voice is so dreamy" Kim answered her eyes shining.

"He asked me if he could carry my books and that he would see me after this lesson" she continued.

"Oh my goodness wow" Carrie said a little to loud causing them to be shushed by the teacher.

"But what am I going to say, you know me I will just look at him a faint into those gorgeous new muscles" she whispered causing Carrie to snicker.

"Just be yourself" Kim groaned "well not too much like yourself, don't want to freak him out once you start hyperventilating after him asking you how you are" Carrie giggled causing Kim to lightly smack her arm.

The rest of the lesson Kim panicked over meeting Jared whilst Carrie sat next to her quite enjoying Kim's over reactiveness.

Kim's eyes were glued onto the clock on the wall completely blocking the rest of the classroom whilst she watched as the last 5 seconds ticked by.

"I can't do this, just tell him I went home ill whilst I climb out of the window" she whispered to Carrie.

Carrie was about to laugh but saw by her face that Kim was completely serious "Kim you will be fine I promise and I will see you in your next lesson" she said patting her shoulder. Before Kim had time to answer the school bell rang and Carrie rushed out of the room.

By now Kim's palms were sweating and she could barely get a grip of her textbooks to put them in her bag.

"Here let me help" a voice came from behind her and she turned to see Jared in all his faboulous glory placing the books in her bag.

After they were all in he lifted to bag for her indicating he would carry it and smiled before they both left the classroom.

"Your really hot" Kim blurted out before realising what she had said.

"Well thanks, your pretty hot too".

Kim could feel her cheeks burning and was sure she was as bright as a tomato "no I meant temperature not that you aren't hot I just meant that er.." Jared stopped Kim in her rambling chuckling slightly.

"It's alright I know what you mean, It runs in my genes" he answered gazing down at her small figure.

"So I will see you at lunch okay?" he asked and Kim couldn't help but notice the pleading in his voice, she nodded and Jared gave her another large smile making her want to melt right their and then before going to his next lesson.

Kim stood in the doorway gaping after he left until she felt Carrie pulling on her arm.

"Did you see the way he looked at you, oh my gosh" she said pretending to fan herself, causing Kim to laugh a she took her seat next to her.

The lesson went agonizingly slow as Carrie carried on talking about all the things Kim and Jared would be getting up to.

"Carrie I don't think he is going to ask me on a date never mind marry me" she giggled.

"A girl can always dream" Carrie whispered back, causing Kim to shake her head.

Kim and Carrie took their places on the table as the others started to sit down and Carrie started to tell them all about the new Jared and his talking with Kim and Kim sat silently chewing on a carrot stick her face red.

"And he just asked to carry your books, you are so lucky" Ella said.

"Speaking of lucky, guess who's coming this way" Jess interupted.

At the same time all four girls turned to see Jared walking towards them his eyes fixed on Kim's with a smile on his face.

"Oh god, oh god" Kim chanted under her breath and Carrie squeezed her hand in support.

"Hey Kim" Jared grinned and Kim just stared her mouth open "I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me?".

Kim peered around at the table with just Paul sat there eating a pile of food, "Um.. sure" Kim said barely audible.

"Great" Jared smiled before leading her to the table her sat by Paul with his back to Kim's friends whilst Kim sat the other side.

Kim looked away from Jared's gorgeous brown eyes to see Carrie and Ella making kissy faces and Jess making love hearts shapes into air with her fingers.

Kim gulped and looked back at the two large boys or men as they looked.

"So you must be the famous Kim Jared keeps going on about" Paul said pulling Kim's hand into a hand shake and she noticed how he too was extremely hot in temperature.

She looked over and swore she saw a hint of blush on Jared's cheeks.

Carrie was now miming "Jared and Kim sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" causing her to groan.

Jared and Paul both looked around at the table of laughing girls.

"They your friends?" Paul laughed.

"Yeh" Kim said "but not for long" she said glaring at the three as they carried on laughing.

Paul just chuckled at the sight before carrying on eating his lunch.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think**


End file.
